Hi-Def
Hi-Def is one of the featured crews on Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3 Background Hi-Def Crew is a crew represented by Mo and Glitch. The crew is presented as a b-boy crew capable of both street dancing and pop-locking. The crew uses a neon rainbow for its color, and their primary venue takes place at Lowdown. Dance Central 2 Hi-Def Crew is the fourth crew the player meets in-game in the Crew Challenge mode. When approaching them, they are talking amongst each other until Glitch notices them and accuses them of being a spy for The Glitterati. Mo tells Glitch to relax and believes the player is not a spy and is instead there to dance with them. Glitch quickly relaxes and offers the player the opportunity shortly after. Once the player completes Hi-Def's challenges, Glitch becomes fascinated with the player's dancing and compares it to being almost as good as Mo's. When Mo hears this, Glitch soon adjusts the statement to Mo's dancing if he was not trying. Mo then allows the player to rep for their crew, blocking The Glitterati from trying to "bite their style", and gives the player their crew card. Dance Central 3 At some point between Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3, Hi-Def Crew joined forces with Dance Central Intelligence. When Dr. Tan commissioned "Operation Lockstep", Mo and Glitch were sent to the 1980s to learn moves from the era that Dr. Tan will use to take over Dance Central Intelligence. During that time, Mo and Glitch hung out at Toprock Ave. When the player reaches them, Mo thinks that the player is challenging them to a battle, and him and Glitch start to battle in front of them. Rasa, via Boomy, eventually alerts them that they are here to take them back to the headquarters, much to Glitch's disappointment. Glitch gives the excuse that if they leave the area will get demolished, but Mo notes the importance of the situation and says that he is only saying that because he vomited while he was in the portal. Both of them then get ready to help fight back from Dr. Tan's plan. When they reach back to headquarters, Glitch is feeling sick, presumably from vomiting again. Mo tells Glitch to brush it off and to practice some headspins, to which Glitch uneagerly obliges. They are not seen again after this, but according to Dr. Tan they were taken to prehistoric times with a majority of the other agents, in hopes of getting eaten by dinosaurs. Once the player defeats Dr. Tan, they, and the others, were sent back to the current present by DCI. Songs Official Below is a list of songs defaulted by Hi-Def with indication on who the default dancer is for the songs. Mo *"Around The World" - Daft Punk *"Closer" - Ne-Yo *"Da' Butt" - E.U. *"Electric Boogie" - Marcia Griffiths *"Hot in Herre" - Nelly *"I Wish For You" - Exile *"International Love" - Pitbull ft. Chris Brown *"Never Say Never" - Justin Bieber ft. Jaden Smith *"Party Rock Anthem" - LMFAO *"Run (I'm a Natural Disaster)" - Gnarls Barkley *"Sexy Chick" - David Guetta ft. Akon *"Somebody to Love" - Justin Bieber *"Sorry for Party Rocking" - LMFAO *"Technologic" - Daft Punk *"Wild Ones" - Flo Rida ft. Sia *"You Got It (The Right Stuff)" - New Kids On The Block Even though Party Rock Anthem is defaulted by Mo, in Dance Central 3 it is defaulted by Bodie, despite Mo being available from the start of the game. Glitch *"(When You Gonna) Give It Up To Me" - Sean Paul ft. Keyshia Cola *"Beware of the Boys" - Punjabi MC *"Forget You" - Cee Lo Green *"Let The Music Play" - Shannon *"Lights" - Ellie Goulding *"Mai Ai Hee (Dragostea Din Tei)" - O-Zone *"O.P.P." - Naughty by Nature *"Scenario" - A Tribe Called Quest *"Supersonic" - J.J. Fad *"This Is How We Do It" - Montell Jordan *"We No Speak Americano" - Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP *"Yeah!" - Usher ft. Lil' Jon and Ludacris *"You're A Jerk" - New Boyz Other The following list of songs for Mo, while acknowledged by Harmonix to be part of the collection, are technically not defaulted by Hi-Def as they were done prior to the group's formation. Mo *"Because of You" - Ne-Yo *"Bust A Move" - Young MC *"Crank That (Soulja Boy)" - Soulja Boy Tell Em *"Planet Rock (Original 12" Version)" - Afrikka Bambaradda *"Poker Face" - Lady Gaga *"Teach Me How to Jerk" - Audio Push *"The Way I Are" - Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson and D.O.E. Glitch As MacCoy was not present in Dance Central 2, Glitch overtook being the default dancer for Dance Central songs (On-Disc and DLC) played in Dance Central 2. This continues in Dance Central 3 until MacCoy is unlocked. *"Brick House" - The Commodores *"D.A.N.C.E." - Justice *"Days Go By" - Dirty Vegas *"Don't Sweat the Technique" - Eric B. & Rakim *"Informer" - Snow *"Jungle Boogie" - Kool & the Gang *"Word Up!" - Cameo Trivia Gallery Official Screenshots= |-| Screengrabs= DanceCentral2CinematicHiDef1.png DanceCentral2CinematicHiDef2.png DanceCentral2CinematicHiDef3.png DanceCentral2CinematicHiDef4.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeHiDef1.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeHiDef2.png|Glitch is talking to Mo... DanceCentral2CrewChallengeHiDef3.png|...and notices the player, thinking that they are spying for The Glitterati... DanceCentral2CrewChallengeHiDef4.png|...but Mo ensures him that they are not DanceCentral2CrewChallengeHiDef5.png|Hi-Def allows the player a chance to join their crew DanceCentral2CrewChallengeHiDef6.png|Glitch is amazed by the player's skills, but accidentally offends Mo and tries to take the diss back DanceCentral2CrewChallengeHiDef7.png|Mo gives the player their crew card DanceCentral2CrewChallengeHiDef8.png|Mo tells the player to try again DanceCentral2CrewChallengeHiDef9.png|Glitch tells the player to try again DanceCentral3CinematicHiDef1.png DanceCentral3CinematicHiDef2.png DanceCentral3CinematicHiDef3.png DanceCentral3CinematicEnding2.png|Hi-Def with other crews at the Dance Central Intelligence agency DanceCentral3StoryHiDef1.png DanceCentral3StoryHiDef2.png|Mo and Glitch mistake the player for wanting to battle them DanceCentral3StoryHiDef3.png|Glitch does not want to go back to the present, but Mo tells him otherwise DanceCentral3StoryHiDef4.png|Mo tells a sick Glitch to practice his headspins DanceCentral3StoryPart51.png|Hi-Def with other crews depicted in a drawing by Dr. Tan, indicating where they are at the moment Category:Hi-Def Crew Category:Dance Crews